thechristianfursonafandomcom-20200213-history
Psalm 23
The Lord says in the Bible, that we are like sheep. But the question is: Why God compare us with the sheep? Why didn't he compare us with the lion, the tiger, the horse, or whatever other animal? Why We Are Like Sheep? Of all the animals in the world, Jehovah chose the sheep so we can understand how we look like. Here are the reasons of why God compare us with the sheep: # Sheep are the most useless and defenseless animals of the world. They can't defend themselves from the danger and the predators. The human beings are like the sheep because we don't have any defense mechanism to protect ourselves from the danger and evil. And like sheep, we need someone to protect us. We need Jesus. # Sheep are the most disoriented animals of all; they can get lose easily. That's why they need something or someone to guide them and tell them where to go. We are also like them: we need Jesus for being guided by him, or else we are going to go to wrong places. # Sheep are the most semi-blind animals of all. They can't see more than 3 or 4m away. To identify the sheperd, he must hit the rocks of the mount so the sheep can hear him and follow him, even if they can't see. We can't see Jesus, but we can hear him. We don't need to look him to believe on him. # Sheep are the most fool animals of all; even when they are adults, they can't differentiate between clean and dirty water. They can't distinguish between good and evil. We are also like them; even being adults, we can't distinguish between good and evil. That's why we need Jesus to help us differentiate which things are good and which are bad. # Sheep are the only animals of the entire planet that must need a sheperd on the field, just like us... Psalm 23: Analysis ''1: The Lord is my sheperd; I shall not want... When we read this verse, we can see that it says "The Lord is my sheperd". When it says "The Lord" it means to the only God that exist. And that God was revealed to the human beings with one name: Jehovah. This name means "the covenant god". Only those ones who have a covenant relationship with him will see his power, and we get that realtionship accepting Jesus in our lives. And when we do that, Jehovah promises us to bless our lives, but also if we do our part and we obey his commandments. We will not need anything, because Jesus gives us everything. 2 Peter 1:3 ''2: He maketh me to lie down in green pastures... This is the first blessing Jesus gives to us when we make him our sheperd. Most of the time we stay desperate and depressed, and only Jesus can bring peace and quiet to our hearts. The fatigue is produced by the depression and discouragement. When we feel fatigued, we put all those loads on Jesus' hands, so we can relax. Hebrews 4:1-2 The verse also says that Jehovah will make us to rest in green pastures. When a sheep lies down on a place full of pebbles, it won't rest and can't produce more wool. Somehow, rest help us with our emotions and also our psycological functioning. The sheperd will always look for a good place, so his sheep can rest and produce more wool. Human beings are as well; if we don't have rest, we can't work efficiently nor enjoy the life. Jesus gives us relax and serenity all the time. ''2: he leadeth me beside the still waters... Sheep can't differentiate between clean or dirty water. If they drink the dirty one, they will suffer a stomachache. That's why the sheperd must check the water to see if they can drink it. He guide them to the still waters. Jehovah does the same with us; he guide us to the still waters so we can be satiated. And those waters are the Bible, which is our spiritual food. Proverbs 8:8-9 The Bible, the word of God, is our food and we need to take it. That's the way we can understand and learn more about our Lord Jesus. ''3: He restoreth my soul... When we follow Jesus, our life is transformed from inside. He restores our soul and we begin to see our around very different as we did before. We also understand that we need to be united to Jesus and the Bible. 2 Corinthians 3:18 ''3: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's shake... We are going to be safe with God. We will walk through secure tracks. If the sheep follows the sheperd, nothing bad will happen to it. ''4: Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me... In life, we are going to go through valleys and mountains, and to confront those situations, we don't have to fear. Jesus Christ is with us. The fear paralyzes us and prevents us to serve God. So we can't be afraid to anything or anyone. When Jesus is in our life, he will give us his holy spirit to be brave. 5: Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over... When the Lord is our sheperd, we are going to laugh at our enemies. Everyone have enemies, but between them, we are going to be confident to sit in the table and enjoy our meals, without stress or fear. We have joy because we're anointed by the Holy Spirit. We are anointed by God. 1 John 2:20 and 27 6: Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the LORD for ever. Wherever we go following our sheperd, the blessing of God will be with us. If we are away of the Lord, our sins will reach us. But if we are in our sheperd's flock, everything will go well for us. Don't be misdirected sheep, follow Jesus Christ and he will invite us to live in the house of our Celestial Father. Let's Pray Dear God, I give thanks to you for being with me. For being my sheperd and for being my Lord. Jesus, you are in my life and know I can feel your love and peace. Thanks Jesus for save me of my sins and for come to me when I was lost in the world. You are my Lord and only savior. You are the good sheperd, who take care of your sheep. I'm not a misdirected sheep, because now I'm following you and I know where to go. In the name of Jesus Christ. Thanks Lord. Amen. '' '' Category:Forums